Pokemon!
by Animenia101
Summary: THis is pretty much about pokemon, the anime series from the begging, but i didn't like how they did it , so, here ya go, everybody knows what pokemon is!


**ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYHTING THAT HAS TO DO WITH POKEMON. AND THE STORY YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS **_**NOT**_** FULLY BASED ON THE SHOW OR THE BOOK. I HAVE ULTERED THE EVENTS ABIT AND ADDED MY OWN EVENTS. **_**Thank you! Please enjoy**_**.**

**A Special Thanks To"**

**Samhan: Well! I put it up like you asked! Please enjoy! And remember I also wrote this when I was younger!**

**10-year-old Ash Ketchum has been waiting for a long time for the day he became a pokemon trainer. He promised himself that he would be the world's greatest pokemon Master. Here we see him in his room getting pumped for tomorrow...**

_"Alright Squirtle, use water gun!"_

_"charzard deflect it by flying!"_

_"AMAZING! THE CHARZARD FLEW HIGH IN THE SKY BEFORE THE SQUIRTLE COULD HIT-"_

_"Squirtle defle-"_

_"OH! SQUIRTLE TOOK A BIG HIT! WILL HE BE OK?"_

_"SQUIRTLE! YOU CAN DO IT! CHARZARD ISN'T AS GREAT AS YOU!"_

_"squir-tle!"_

_"WHAT'S THIS? SQUIRTLE'S GETTING UP!"_

_"SQUIRTLE SQURITLE!"_

_"MAN THIS IS ONE TOUGH SQUIRTLE!" _

Ash says "ahh! come on squirtle!-"

"ASH! It is 9:00 pm! You need to be sleeping now!"

"Sorry mom, I am too hyped up! I mean, tomorrow is going to be the first day I start my journey to become the pokemon master!"

"ok, fine, finish watching this, then it's off to bed, AND don't forget to put pajamas on, and don't wear your hat to bed," "ok, ok mom! im missing the show!" Ash looks back at the TV, his mom roles her eyes.

_"WOW! THAT WAS A GREAT AND INTENSE BATTLE! SEE YOU LATER ON POKE-TV!"_

A different program came on "mom would like this program..." Ash turned the TV off. "AW! man! I wonder who won!" Ash went on his bed. "I can't wait to be the worlds great pokemon master! I'm going to catch all the pokemon I can! " Ash fell a sleep. He is dreaming about what happened that day...

"I don't get it, professor Oak told me to meet him in his lab"

Then a kid about Ashes age, with spiky brown hair and a smirk on his face,

"Forget it Ash, Gramps isn't here, i've been waiting and he hasn't showed up!, man! im outta here, smell ya later!".

Ash thought '_oh well, I'll go look for him."_Ash went out of the lab and he look all around his little town of the Johto region. "I CAN"T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!" Ash looked at the path that leads to the next city, as he walks towards it...

"HEY! DON"T GO IN THERE!"

Ash turned around and saw a man in his 50's with gray hair, It's professor Oak!

"Professor! I-" then a wild Pichachu showed up.

Oak battled it and then caught it... Ash's dream fades...

Ash woke up, and looked at his clock. "WWWWWAAAAA! it's 9:20!im going to be late!" Ash ran out of the house and up to professor oaks lab. "AH Ash!" _whew I made it!" "_you wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes, I wanted to do me a favor, I am to old to go around and catch pokemon, and I was wondering if you'd like to help me?"

"_alright! now's my chance! _"Sure Profess-"

"Hey gramps! im tired of waiting! I want my pokemon you said you'd give me!"

"Gary? I told you to come by later but fine I guess I'll give you a pokemon as well." Oak gave Ash and Gary pokedex's

"this is called a pokedex, a pokedex tells you what pokemon that you have encountered. I want you both to fill both of those poke-dexs and then give them to me, but, a good trainer doesn't begin a journey with out a companion," Oak turned around and went to a table that has one poke ball on it.

"_ALRIGHT! im going to get a pokemon! finally!"_

"Alright I want you Ash to have this pokemon." Ash walked over, he went to pick up the poke ball when Gary came and took that one. "HEY I WANT THIS ONE GRAMPS!".

"Fine Gary" Oak turned to Ash

"I guess I- I don't get a pokemon, do I?"

"Don't be so sure, Ash. Remember that pokemon we caught yesterday? well, here you go!"

"WOW! my very own Pokemon! this is-" the Poke ball opened by itself. A Pikachu was now looking at Ash with dull eyes." I guess Pikachu doesn't like poke balls. well, that's strange, but let him follow you."

"WOW my very first pokemon! this is the best pokemon ever!" "Pik~Ah~" Pikachu said in a dull voice.

"keep talking to it and win battles then it might like you." All of a sudden Gary comes back and says

"come on Ash! I chose the best pokemon! lets battle!"

"Your on Gary! go Pikachu!" Gary said

"Go Eevee! use tackle!"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"not bad Ash, EEvee, tail whip!"

"Pikachu use quick attack!" then Gary's EEvee fainted,

"errrrr EEvee! RETURN! aw man I chose the wrong pokemon! man whatever! ill raise my pokemon extra tough! I gotta go, smell ya later Gramps" and that's how Ash and Pikachu began there big long journey!

A/N: if you LOVE the anime and the games of pokemon, then you'd see what I was doing with this fan fiction, I was wanting to redo the anime, and stuff, don't get me wrong, I LOVE THE ANIME! I watch it all the time, but, yeah, loll


End file.
